


Don't Stop Beliving

by smokescreen_wolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Human, Human Lucifer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen_wolfie/pseuds/smokescreen_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human au: Sam Winchester is done with his father's abuse and runs away with his charming boyfriend Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Beliving

**Author's Note:**

> Bewand there is a mention of child abuse.

Sam sat in his room, black and blue burses started to form on his skin from a fight he had with his father. This was normal with him and he gotten use to being abused by John, it started when he was a child, his mother passed away from a fire accident that happened is his nursery. His father said that if Mary didn't go in there then she would be alive. A soft knock drew Sam from his deep thoughts "Come in.." he mumbles, the door creaked and there was his older brother Dean standing at the door. Dean was his father's little 'solider' or loyal dog, he grew up under the strict rules our father placed. "You ok? I heard what Dad was saying.." he walked over and sat next to the younger Winchester, Dean had always been there to pick him up and dust him off, always there with the first Aid kit, always there for him when he needed someone the most.

"I'm fine. Can you leave me alone please? I need to think over a few things." Dean nods and gets up, he put down the first aid kit on the bed and walked away. Not long after he left Sam heard his phone buzz from his pocket, he pulled it out and seen the caller was 'Lucifer' and answered it. "Got the tickets, I will be outside yours at midnight. Make sure you pack light, don't want our families to find us that quickly." Sam smiled at this information, Lucifer and him have been dating for the past year while they both were in college.

When he thought back to when they first met he had to laugh, both had one class with each other and Sam was forced to sit next to him. At first he found Lucifer odd but slowly warmed up to his charm and witty humour, both got to know each other and then Lucifer asked Sam out. "I'm already packed, I have the money I been saving up which should last us a few months I think.." he could hear a small laugh on the other side "This is why I love you Sammy, I talk to you soon." Lucifer hanged up on him and Sam grinned to himself, he was nervures and scared but existed and happy at the same time.

Ten till midnight Sam grabbed his bag and left his room, quickly he walks into Dean's room and left a note expelling why he left. With sigh Sam left his older brother room and made his way downstairs, he was greeted with a passed out John and Dean in the garage fixing up the impala, he slowly made his way over to the window and sees Lucifer pulling up.

He opened the door slowly trying not to alert Dean or wake up his father, Sam let out the breath he was holding in and ran to Lucifer's car "Hey" he got in and was greeted by a kiss from his boyfriend. Slowly they pulled apart "Hey Sammy, ready to hit the road?" he smirked at the other male, Sam nods and Lucifer driven off.

*The Note*

Dean walked into his room after fixing up baby and seen a note on the bed, he picked it up and read it,

 _Dean,  
I guess this is it? Thank you for always looking out for me and always being there when ~~father~~ John didn't. I'm sorry it came to this but I had to leave, sure I might not have a home but that's fine.. I have Lucifer and he has me so I guess that's enough. Please understand that I did this because of John, because I was sick of being a punching bag for that asshole. I hope you find what you're looking for in life and remeber: Freedom Is Worth It. Lucifer is almost here and I need to go, Bye Dean. Thank you for everything and I hope the next time we see each other it will be an happy reunion.  
From Sammy _

**_  
_** A tear rolled down the older Winchester's cheek and landed on the paper, Dean didn't know what to say or think but he knew one thing and that's running after Sam. Running downstairs he grabbed the keys to baby and woken his father up, he explained what happened and both got into the impala and driven off to hunt down Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this and know that it hasn't been beta. I want to make this into a long series but I'm not sure, comment if you think I should or not? :) thank you!


End file.
